Bugatti Veyron Super Sport
}} The 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport - abbreviated as Bugatti Veyron or Bugatti SS''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 titles - is an AWD hypercar by Bugatti that debuted in ''Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the ''VIP Car Pack''. It is featured as standard in all subsequent main series titles except for Forza Motorsport 5, where it was available in the VIP Car Pack. Synopsis The Veyron Super Sport is a high-performance variant of the Veyron 16.4 that was introduced in 2010. With a remarkable top speed of , it was the world's fastest production car until 2017 after being beaten by the Koenigsegg Agera RS with . Its record was celebrated with the World Record Edition paint using a black carbon fiber body with orange accents and wheels. This record was later broken again by a pre-production Bugatti Chiron, which reached a top speed of 304.5 mph on August 2019. Drivetrain Its all-wheel drive is powered by an eight liter (7,993 cc) quad-turbocharged W16 engine with larger turbochargers and intercoolers. As a result it produces and of torque. Due to a carbonfiber body, weight was reduced to , effectively improving its power-to-weight ratio to 3.41 lb per hp. Platform In order to maintain high-speed stability, the Veyron is equipped with an active rear wing that deploys at under a slight tilt and tilts horizontally at , before partially descending into the car at . Under heavy braking at speeds above , the rear wing tilts upwards to increase air resistance to further decrease speed. The entire Veyron lineup was replaced in 2016 by the Bugatti Chiron. Performance The Veyron Super Sport is designed for the best possible straight-line performance, requiring only 2.4 seconds for 0 to and circa five seconds for 0 to . It therefore counts as one of the quickest accelerating cars in the Forza series that is only beaten by few cars such as the Porsche 918 Spyder. Its equally impressive top speed of is another performance record for the series that is marginally exceeded by the Koenigsegg One:1, Hennessey Venom GT and Plymouth GTX Fast & Furious Edition. Given a high curb weight, the Veyron has a tendency of understeer that affects handling on sharp turns, making it unsuitable for short and winding tracks. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It only has an interactive interior in Forzavista mode. *Its engine, named 8.0L W16 - Quad Turbo in-game, can be swapped onto the Bugatti EB110 Super Sport in the Horizon series. *Prior to the December 19, 2013 update, it was priced at 2,400,000 CR and 4,000 TK in Forza Motorsport 5. *It is featured as an upgraded car in Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious with a weight reduced to . *In Forza Motorsport 7, the Veyron and 2017 Nissan GT-R were affected by a glitch that caused the cars to lack their mirrors in-game and become less detailed than normal, even when driven by the player. This glitch was not present in Photo Mode but has been fixed since the November 3, 2017 update. *Players in Forza Horizon 4 must drive at least while passing any Speed Trap in a Veyron Super Sport to unlock the achievement "Record Breaker." Gallery FM4 Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM6 Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Bugatti Veyron Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti Veyron Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Bugatti VeyronSS Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Bugatti Veyron Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Bugatti Veyron Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM5 Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FH Bugatti VeyronSS.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' Forzavista FH3 Bugatti Veyron Interior.jpg|Interior FH4 Bugatti Veyron Rear Wing.jpg|Rear Wing References